Trouble
by XxGoddess AthenaxX
Summary: Kiba overheard the conversation between the girls. Now Sakura is in for punishment from Sasuke. One-shot. AU


Hey guys! Ok so I'm wracking my brains to come up with a sequel for Womanizer but in the mean time check this story out. It is an AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. They keep losing the ownership documents in the mail;-)

* * *

It was the first day of school and noise filled the classroom. People were reacquainting themselves with their classmates while others sat and waited for the teacher to arrive. Sakura and her friends were sitting on their desks talking about their vacation while a few boys were waiting for their skirts to get hitched higher.

"Look at them go on and on and on and-"

"We get the point Naruto," Neji sighed. They were sitting right at the back of the classroom. It made it easy to come in late as well as to duck out early without being noticed.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Naruto pondered.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke said in his normal icy voice. The blond scoffed at him before talking to Chouji.

"Guess what they're talking about," Kiba walked up to them. Kiba was the player of their group and was constantly hanging around the girls to either benefit himself or to try and hook up one of his friends.

"Who cares?" Neji sighed. He, Sasuke and Shikamaru were the calm and sensible ones while Kiba, Naruto and Chouji took the roles of the loud and hyperactive.

"Well Tenten was just telling them how you touched some really exotic places on her with you tongue," Kiba laughed when Neji fell off his chair. Naruto fell as well but from laughing so hard. "At least we know that you're not a virgin anymore."

"Shut up dobe and get up before you have people looking this way," Sasuke ordered. Naruto calmed down and Neji pulled himself up while red in the face.

"So what else were they talking about?" Naruto asked while smirking ear to ear while getting back onto his desk.

"Ino was talking about Shikamaru being huge," Kiba laughed even harder when Naruto fell to the floor again.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered while trying to get as far under the desk as possible.

"How are you finding this stuff out when there's so much of noise and they're whispering?" Neji asked.

"Well I was talking to Lisa-"

"Staring at her chest," Sasuke mumbled.

"Who sits in front of them, and I overhead them. It was difficult at first but I heard everything," Kiba looked extremely proud of himself.

"So what else did they say?" Naruto was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Well Hinata mfph-" Naruto grabbed hold of Kiba's mouth and grinned like an idiot.

"He's talking shit," Naruto let go of him and rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment. He realised his mistake but before he could grab hold of Kiba again Neji tripped him.

"Oh do tell," Neji had an evil glint in his eyes and was already clicking his knuckles. Naruto laughed nervously and gulped.

"Well Hinata was blushing like mad when she told them that Naruto was her first."

"Argh," Naruto ran around the classroom with Neji chasing him. They stopped when they reached the girls. "Hi Hinata."

"N-N-Naruto-kun," Hinata blushed.

"Hinata-sama," Neji paused. He saw Naruto move out of the corner of his eye before taking off after him yelling something about killing him for touching his cousin.

"Dobe," Sasuke mumbled and looked out of the window. He glanced at a pink mop of hair before looking back at the world outside. After a while Naruto collapsed in the seat next to him and Neji sat down with a smirk on his face.

"There were two more things," Kiba smirked. He was having fun torturing the guys.

"So who's it about?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke turned back to face them. Even he had to admit that he was a little curious.

"Chouji and Kita having some fun," Kiba smirked at Chouji's red face.

"Touch my cousin again and you won't live to see her again," Neji threatened. Naruto gulped again and got ready to run in case he had the urge to try and kill him again.

"That means there are two virgins among us," Choji spoke up.

"You know that we have no proof that Kiba's not a virgin," Shikamaru pointed out.

"We do," Sasuke smirked.

"We do?" Chouji spoke up.

"Don't you remember the dance," Neji smirked.

"Th-the d-dance?" Kiba was stuttering.

"Yeah, back then Lisa's older sister Mae was here and…more flexible than most other girls," Neji tried to phrase things correctly.

"She was like a spiral shaped maze," Naruto almost yelled. "Go in any direction."

"She wasn't that tall at the dance though," Shikamaru pointed out.

"That's because Kiba was occupying both of them at the same time behind the bleachers," Sasuke smirked again.

"You guys saw that?" Kiba was pale.

"And heard it," Neji smirked.

"So the only virgin left in the group is Sasuke," Naruto pointed out.

"No," Kiba grinned again.

"What do you mean no?" Neji asked.

"Teme not a virgin," Naruto burst out laughing. Sasuke glared at both him and Kiba.

"He and Sakura had a little fun in the projector room during final assembly."

"Still don't believe you," Neji shook his head.

"Yeah," Shikamaru sighed.

"Why not?" Kiba looked like a hurt puppy.

"Well he was at assembly for starters," Chouji pointed out.

"And he was there when it ended," Naruto pointed out.

"But in between? He and Sakura had projector duty for final assembly last year," Kiba was smirking again.

"Still don't believe you," Naruto sighed. "It's not possible."

"How 'bout we ask Sasuke?" Neji suggested and they all looked at him.

"Hn," Sasuke remained calm and looked out of the window.

"Teme's still a virgin," Naruto concluded.

"Kakashi-sensei," Kiba pointed out and they took their seats. Sasuke let out the breath that he was holding and paid vague attention to what was being said.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Gym class was the one class that no one really attended and those who did were there because of size issues. Kiba was currently occupying the projector room with Lisa and her twins. He was about to pull off her shirt when he saw a streak of raven and pink disappear into the equipment room.

"Babe, excuse me for a minute ok. I need to grab some protection and I'll be right back," Kiba walked out of the door without sparing his company a second look and sprinted to the equipment room. He slowed down and went around to the back. He whipped out his camera phone and peeked through the window.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"You told Ino and them about what happened in the projector room," Sasuke stated.

"No idea what you're talking about," Sakura feigned innocence.

"Sakura," Sasuke pinned her against the wall and lifted her chin so that they were making eye contact.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura pouted and sighed. "You're going to have to make me tell the truth."

"Have it your way," Sasuke claimed her lips and already had a hand up her shirt. He had moved her to a table somewhere along the line and she was now sitting with her legs attached to Sasuke's waist.

"Mmmm…"

"Now what did you tell Ino and them?" Sasuke was rubbing her breasts through her bra and was planting kisses along her collarbone.

"All I told them was that-oh crap that feels good," Sakura moaned. Sasuke had his free hand rubbing her through her panties.

"Answer the question," Sasuke said in her ear, his voice melting her. He stopped his ministrations when she didn't answer the question and she shot him a glare.

"I told them that projector duty with you wasn't so bad," Sakura said and tried to rub herself against his hand.

"Try again," Sasuke removed his hands from under her clothes and looked her straight in the eye.

"Make me answer," Sakura huffed. She turned her head away from him and pouted. Sasuke smirked at the challenge and put a finger under her chin. He lifted it up and began sucking on her pulse. Sakura caved in seconds and began to moan at the sensation. Sasuke's hands lost themselves under her skirt and a moment later emerged with her panties.

"Answer the question and I'll go easy on you," Sasuke offered. Sakura pouted and looked away from him.

"Holy mother-" she tried to make her scream come out as a whisper when Sasuke roughly thrust two fingers into her. "Oh shit, go faster Sasuke-kun."

"Answer," Sasuke demanded and added another finger. He became enthralled by her moans and pumped in and out of her faster.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun," Sakura moaned in her ears. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and held onto him while he made her feel like she was pure heaven. "Oh…" she froze and then sighed as she came. Sasuke smirked and pulled his fingers out of her. He licked them clean before holding her up so that he could taste more of her. She flung her head back at the felling of Sasuke's hot breath on her most sensitive parts. "Don't tease Sasuke-kun."

"Hmmm…I though it drove you wild when I did this," Sasuke pushed his tongue into her and was rewarded with a loud moan. When he had made her come again and licked her clean he moved up to kiss her. Sasuke felt Sakura unbuckle his pants and pull his boxers over his erection.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who needs some attention," Sakura smirked. Before she could do anything else Sasuke's mouth was on hers to stifle the scream that would have left her lips when he roughly entered her.

"Oh, I think I like this attention," Sasuke smirked. Sakura buried her head in the crook of her neck again while Sasuke pumped in and out of her.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura moaned. She knew it drove him wild when they were like this and she moaned his name like that. She made sure that her breath tickled his ear and their chests were pushed together so that her could feel just how sharp her breathes were.

"Do you plan on answering my question?" Sasuke asked. He pulled completely out before thrusting back in and hitting her sweet spot.

"I already told you," Sakura moaned loudly when he hit her sweet spot over and over again. Sasuke could see that it was distracting so he pulled halfway out and waited for her response. When she realised that he had stopped, she looked at him and answered him. "They took it out of proportion and assumed that we were making out or something and then Ino goes and suggests that I lost my virginity in there."

"And?" Sasuke asked. He could see Sakura suffering and so was he, so he pushed back into her and went at a slower pace.

"I blushed so they thought that they were right," Sakura replied.

"So that's what Kiba heard," Sasuke concluded.

"Faster please," Sakura begged. Sasuke complied and thrust into her harder and faster. He felt Sakura's walls tightening around him and a few thrust later both of them came together.

"Guess they were all too drunk at my sixteenth birthday party to notice that neither one of us were there," Sasuke smirked when he had stopped breathing so heavily. "Best birthday present ever."

"Better be," Sakura huffed. "I gave you my virginity."

"And a lot more," both blushed at the comment. They both fixed their clothes and Sasuke pulled Sakura towards him for a kiss. They heard a gasp coming from the window and when they looked, they saw Kiba in the distance.

"Shit."

"Fuck," Sasuke ran out of the equipment room to catch him. In a matter of seconds Kiba was tackled to the ground and Sasuke had his cell. "Fuck it."

"What?" Sakura asked as she caught up to them. She heard her cell and Sasuke's beeping indicating an incoming message. When she saw it, she blushed.

"Dickhead sent it to the entire group," Sasuke swore. Kiba was trying to get out of the Uchiha's grip and was failing miserably. Next thing, they heard a scream presumably from Ino.

"TEME'S NOT A VIRGIN," Naruto's voice could be heard from the other end of the football field.

"Fuck," Sasuke let go of Kiba and pulled Sakura behind him before he could hear how Naruto was yelling to the world about his virginal status.

* * *

Ok so I'll update HTILY soon. For now let's hope my teachers are nice and give me a break on the projects and homework

Later


End file.
